1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device which performs contact-based communication and a method of operating the wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable devices refer to devices which are worn on a user's body and perform a variety of computational tasks. The wearable devices may be implemented as various types of devices wearable on the user's body, such as a watch, glasses, and so forth.